


Deeper Poison

by phoenixjustice



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TDK.</p><p>Deeper and deeper it went, pushing its poison through the unsuspecting veins, sending its seductive call down the body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Poison

**Times Like These - Batman, Batman/Joker -** He often contemplated why he let things go as far as they did; they didn't have the same opinion on life or people. But...the truly startling thing was how much they truly DID have on common.

 **Psycho - The Joker, Batman/Joker -** He knew all too well what he was, what the world thought of him. He just didn't give a fuck. The only person who mattered to him was the only person in this world-besides himself-of significance; Batsy!

 **Paralyzer - The Joker, Batman/Joker -** It wasn't the first time he went undercover, nor was it the first time he went undercover singing at the Blue Note. It was a kind of release that Brucey would approve of; no one was getting maimed (unfortunately) and no one died (party pooper) and it let him get at least _some_ of the constant tension in his body out. ...helped when he couldn't readily have sex with Batsy.

 **Slow Chemical - Scarecrow -** Deeper and deeper it went, pushing its poison through the unsuspecting veins, sending its seductive call down the body, slowly devolving the mind into utter madness. It was a process that never failed to fascinate him.

 **Mr. Brightside - The Joker, Selina Kyle, Batman/Joker, Bruce/Selina(?) -** He watches them from afar, caught in song as they take to the dance floor. He sees her put her grubby, whore hands around him. His fingers dig into his palm, drawing blood, seeing red, longing to tear into her flesh, to keep her away from what belonged to him and him alone.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
